ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Paramount became parent company to Nickelodeon since July 1990?
Now, we all know that Nickelodeon is currently apart of ViacomCBS prior to the merger between CBS Corporation and the second incarnation of Viacom. But this isn't about that. It's about what life would have been like if Paramount were the parent company to Nick since July 1990. If it had, Paramount's influence with Nickelodeon would have its company divisions behind distribution on Nick's properties; Paramount Television Studios would distribute all of Nick's television series and Paramount Digital Entertainment would be publishing every game Nick makes, including the mobile app games. On Nickelodeon Movies' behalf, it would be a division to the Paramount Pictures film studio. This would also include the exception of made-for-TV movies for the network. Information Nickelodeon (often shortened to Nick) is an American pay television network which was launched on December 1, 1977, as the first cable channel for children. It is owned by Paramount Television Studios ViacomCBS' domestic networks division and is based in New York City. It broadcasts usually from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. on weekdays (the sign off time varies with holidays and special programming), Saturdays from 7:00 a.m. to 9:30 p.m., and Sundays from 7:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time). It is primarily aimed at children and adolescents aged 2–17. The channel was originally first tested as Pinwheel on December 1, 1977. Pinwheel was at the time only available on QUBE, which was the first two-way major market interactive cable television system, owned by Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment. Pinwheel relaunched as "Nick" on April 1, 1979, and expanded to other cable providers nationwide. It was initially commercial-free and remained without advertising until 1984. Warner-Amex sold Nickelodeon, along with its sister networks MTV and VH1, to Viacom in 1986. As of September 2018, the channel is available to about 87.167 million households in the United States. History The channel's name comes from the first five cent movie theaters called nickelodeons. Its history dates back to December 1, 1977, when Warner Cable Communications launched the first two-way interactive cable system, QUBE, in Columbus, Ohio. Under the name Pinwheel Network, the C-3 cable channel carried Pinwheel daily from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. Eastern Time. Initially scheduled for a February 1979 launch, Nickelodeon launched on April 1, 1979, initially distributed to Warner Cable systems via satellite on the RCA Satcom-1 transponder (the owner of the satellite, RCA Americom, later became GE Americom as a result of General Electric's acquisition of RCA Americom's parent company, RCA Corporation, before merging with Luxembourg based Société Européenne des Satellites to form SES Global, now SES S.A, which one of the descendants of the Satcom series, the SES and AMC satellite constellations, still operate, Nickelodeon presently broadcasts on AMC-11). Originally commercial-free, advertising was introduced in January 1984. On July 17, 1990, Paramount Communications bought Nickelodeon for about $5.1 billion in an all-stock deal. While the deal was finalized, this did not mean Nickelodeon had to relocate. The post-merger deal resulted in the Paramount Pictures' television division Paramount Television distributing Nickelodeon's following television series from that moment on. branding of films made "Disney•Pixar" Programming Nickelodeon primarily airs programming aimed at children, pre-teens and young teenagers, including animated series (such as SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House, The Casagrandes, It's Pony and Winx Club), live-action, scripted series (such as Power Rangers, Henry Danger, and All That), and original made-for-TV movies, while the network's daytime schedule is dedicated to shows targeting preschoolers (such as 44 Cats, Bubble Guppies, PAW Patrol, and Blue's Clues & You!). A re-occurring program on the network were bi-monthly special editions of Nick News with Linda Ellerbee, a news magazine series aimed at children that debuted in 1992 as a weekly series and ended in 2015. Nicktoons Nicktoons is the branding for Nickelodeon's original animated television series. Until 1991, the animated series that aired on Nickelodeon were largely imported from foreign countries, with some original animated specials that were also featured on the channel up to that point. Though the Nicktoons branding has seldom been used by the network itself since the 2002 launch of the channel of the same name, original animated series continue to make up a substantial portion of Nickelodeon's lineup. Roughly 6 to 7 hours of these programs are seen on the weekday schedule, and around nine hours on weekends, including a dedicated weekend morning animation block. In 2006, the channel struck a deal with DreamWorks Animation to develop the studio's animated films into television series (such as The Penguins of Madagascar). Since then, Nickelodeon Animation Studio has also produced series based on pre-existing IP purchased by ViacomCBS, such as Winx Club and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Sister channels Nicktoons Nicktoons is a pay television network that launched on May 1, 2002, as Nicktoons TV; it was renamed as Nicktoons in May 2003, before rebranding Nicktoons Network from 2005 until reverting to its previous name in September 2009. The network airs a mix of newer live-action & animated shows from Nick (like The Haunted Hathaways, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Robot and Monster, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles along with original series produced exclusively for Nicktoons). Nick Jr. Nick Jr. is a pay television network aimed primarily at children between two and seven years of age, featuring a mix of current and some former preschool-oriented programs from Nickelodeon, and original series exclusive to the channel; it originally launched on February 2, 1999, as Noggin, a joint venture between MTV Networks (now ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networks) and the Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop), the latter of which sold its stake to Viacom in 2002. On September 28, 2009, the network was relaunched as Nick Jr., named after the former preschool program block of the same name that aired on Nickelodeon from January 1988 to February 2009. The network debuted Nickmom, a four-hour nightly program block aimed at mothers in September 2012, which was controversial at its start due to its more lenient content standards (including some profanity, crude humor and suggestive references) than what is otherwise permitted on Nick Jr., particularly as the network operates a singular Eastern Time Zone feed, which results in the Nickmom block airing at the same time in all six U.S. time zones (being broadcast as early as 5:00 p.m. in the Hawaii–Aleutian Time Zone). While traditional advertising appears on the channel during the Nickmom block, the network otherwise only runs programming promotions and underwriter-style sponsorships in lieu of regular commercials. TeenNick TeenNick is a pay television network that is aimed at adolescents and young adults, which originated as a nighttime block called "The N" on Noggin (in a similar scheduling structure as Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite) on April 1, 2002, and was spun off into a standalone channel on December 31, 2007, when it took over the satellite transponder of Nickelodeon Games and Sports. On September 28, 2009, the network was rebranded as TeenNick, named after the former TEENick block that aired on Nickelodeon from July 2000 to February 2009. Although TeenNick has more relaxed program standards than the other Nickelodeon channels (save for Nick at Nite and the Nickmom block on Nick Jr.) – allowing for moderate profanity, suggestive dialogue and some violent content – the network has shifted its lineup almost exclusively towards current and former Nickelodeon series (including some that are burned off due to low ratings on the flagship channel) that have stricter content standards. It also airs some acquired sitcoms and drama series (such as Degrassi, which has aired on the network since 2003 as The N) and until the rebrand, also incorporated some original programming. Media Nickelodeon Movies Nickelodeon Movies is a motion picture production unit that was founded in 1995, as a family entertainment arm of Paramount Pictures (owned by Nickelodeon corporate parent Viacom), which releases the studio's films. The first film released from the studio was the 1996 mystery/comedy Harriet the Spy. Nickelodeon Movies has produced films based on Nickelodeon animated programs, as well as other adaptations and original live-action and animated projects.Category:What If? Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:ViacomCBS Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas